The present invention relates to a glass run weatherstrip. More specifically, the present invention relates to a glass run weatherstrip which has an improved chamfered surface between a door surface and a window pane and is particularly useful around the header portion of a door.
In recent years, because of styling considerations and aerodynamic purposes, it has been a trend in the automotive industry and the design of vehicles to provide crisp transitions from window apertures and the like to outer finished surfaces of the door, for instance. The use of glass run strips providing a small chamfered edge along vertical strips in `B` pillar constructions have been utilized. While this effect has been readily available in `B` pillars, it has been problematic in providing such a small transition edge at the header portion of the door. This is at least partially because of the angle of approach of the window as it is being rolled up into the header portion of a glass run channel of the door. While prior art constructions were attempted, generally the constructions had problems in that often times the weatherstrip itself would be pushed into the glass run channel during the rolling up and securing of the windows. Thus, in prior constructions, while a chamfered edge strip could be utilized in the `B` pillar, the `B` pillar strip had to be somehow terminated and another type of strip would be utilized for the header portion in order to have effective sealing at the header portion of the window. Thus, in the past, it was common to utilize a two-piece strip wherein a header strip and a `B` pillar strip were connected together.
Thus, it has been a goal in the art to provide a glass run weatherstrip which would produce such a chamfered edge in the header portion of a window without the problems caused in the past. It has also been a goal in the art to provide a single piece continuous glass run strip which provides such a chamfered edge and can be utilized throughout the entire window aperture as a one piece continuous strip.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a single piece continuous glass run strip which is useful in the header portion as well as the `B` pillar area of a door for providing a chamfered edge in a window aperture of a vehicle.